


Use Your Hands and My Spare Time

by AngieWithMels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, PWP, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieWithMels/pseuds/AngieWithMels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of SnowAllen drabbles. Lots of sex, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. only minutes before i drop you off

**Author's Note:**

> SnowBarry feels are hitting me pretty hard, so I decided to do this. Feel free to send me prompts at angelaandmels.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

How exactly it came to this, Caitlin couldn’t be sure. She wasn’t drunk. She was practically hyper-sober, eagerly taking in every detail of the denim underneath her palms, the sparse line of light brown hair her lips were dragging against, and the soft intake of breath from the man underneath her when she unbuttoned the top of his jeans.

Barry Allen was definitely a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. At some point their lips had met and he’d thrown himself head-first into the kiss. When she took his shirt off, he barely even cocked an eyebrow. When she pressed her hands firmly against his chest, he obediently laid down on the floor.

She looked up, her brown eyes meeting the flushed face of Barry, staring at her with wide green eyes and looking very, in her professional opinion, aroused. The bulge underneath her wrist was also a dead giveaway. She broke eye contact, looking down and trying to focus herself long enough to unzip his pants and take them off. He very helpfully lifted his hips and she pulled them down halfway before he kicked them off in a blurred, electric motion.

The smell of singed denim only raised her excitement.

Caitlin Snow was never a shy woman when it came to her life. She preferred being direct and confident. Being sure of herself was the thing that set her ahead of everyone else who interviewed for STAR Labs. When she shook Harrison Wells’s hand for the first time, she’d pretended he’d already offered her the job.

Now, her hand inside Barry’s boxers, was no different. Her hand wrapped around his cock and he made a shuddered exhale.

He said something, it sounded a bit like her name, but she couldn’t pay attention very well with his back slightly arched, the blush from his chest spreading down and below his collarbone. And, of course, the piece of hard arousal in her hand that twitched as she pumped it.

“Caitlin,” he said, and based of his tone, probably for the second time, and her eyes snapped back to his face. He bit his lower lip for a second before groaning a soft, “Kiss me.”

Releasing neither her rhythm nor her grip, she leaned down, pressing her lips softly against hers. His hands wrapped themselves in her hair, pushing her tighter against his face, her lower lip caught between his teeth. His hips bucked when her grip tightened, his teeth releasing their hold to let out a soft grunt. She pulled away from his mouth, despite the noise of protest he made, kissing down his neck, her one free hand propping her up.

She peered through her lashes when her tongue licked his collarbone and saw him biting his lower lips, his white teeth digging into the lip so hard she was scared he’d draw blood.

Her grip around his cock tightened and her pace quickened. His head fell back, showing the full expanse of his neck and he cursed, “Fuck.” The word made her heart quicken in her chest until she felt dizzy.

Her tongue brushed against one of his nipples and his head rolled to the side. His loud exhales filled the room, the only noise she could hear past the blood rushing in her ears. It was the most encouraging thing she’d ever heard as she kissed his sternum and moved down, licking a line between his abdominals.

“Caitlin… Caitlin…” Barry chanted, and she left an open-mouthed kiss above his belly button before moving down to her main target.

He made a strangled noise of surprise when her mouth surrounded his cock and his fingers wrapped themselves in her hair, pulling the strands away from her face.

Okay, if she was being completely honest… It had been a while. But it was just as satisfying as she remembered. She pulled him all the way into her mouth, until the tip pressed against the back of her throat and Barry moaned. She pulled back, taking a deep breath, her hand pumping his cock as she sucked on the head.

“Caitlin, wait, it’s been a whi-” Barry started to plead and she looked up, making eye contact with him as her tongue swirled around him. His pupils were huge, almost all of the green iris gone behind his lust, and she looked down, taking him all the way inside her mouth again.

His fingers tightened in her hair and his hips bucked up as a strangled moan fell from his mouth. He spilled inside her mouth and she swallowed every drop before pulling off of his member with a _pop_ and taking a large gulp of air. He had the decency to let her regain her breath before his lips crashed against hers and her back was on the ground.

She gripped his shoulders in surprise, his lips moving so fast against hers she was having a hard time keeping up. Only when she felt linoleum against her shoulder blades did she realize he, at some point, had taken her shirt off.

He broke off from their liplock to kiss down her neck and she felt his weight settle between her legs. Her skirt had bunched all the way up to her waist. Catching her breath and staring at the ceiling, Caitlin was hit by the idea that this was happening so… fast.

She laughed. It was exhilarating.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked, and she looked at him, the smile still on her lips.

“More than okay,” she replied, before moving her hands to the bundle of skirt underneath him, “I think I’d rather have this skirt all the way off, though.”

Barry smiled just long enough for it to register in her head before, in a rush of lightening and speed, she was sitting up, they were both completely naked, with their clothes neatly folded in a corner, and Barry was holding her as they both slowly lowered to the ground again. She shivered when his bare skin pressed against hers, and, curiously, it almost felt like Barry vibrated in return.

“You recover fast,” she noted when he settled back between her legs. It was meant to be a casual observation, but her voice was knocked up half an octave mid-sentence when she felt his cock touch her inner thigh and her heart raced in her chest at the sensation.

“Short refractory period. You can thank the lightening,” he joked back at her, sounding arousingly out-of-breath, before bracing himself on his forearms and kissing her. She hummed in response. The second his lips touched hers, she could practically feel the rush of hormones from her hypothalamus surge though her veins and arched her back to press tighter against his chest.

The kiss went on for much too long, in her opinion. She needed him. Whimpering against his mouth, she raised her hips to grind against his, begging without words.

Of course, Barry knew exactly what she wanted.

Moving a hand to guide himself in, his hips pushed until he was completely inside her. She made a strangled moan, breaking away from the kiss. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head when his hips met hers, and there was a brief pause.

She managed to open her eyes to look at the man above her. Barry’s lips were open and he started to say something, “I…” but instead pressed his lips together in a line. His eyes briefly traveled over her body before he pulled out and sank back into her again.

“Ah!” she gasped, arching up. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin as he started at a fairly quick pace. She could only manage to keep her eyes half-open despite Barry’s voice murmuring in her ear to “Look at me, Caitlin.”

The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies, heavy breathing, and the occasional moan or whimper from either of them. Barry’s arm reached down and hooked under her knee, pulling it up to her shoulder and pressing deeper inside. Her hands ran down his chest, her thumbs brushing over his nipples and she grinned when he gasped and thrust harder inside of her.

Every muscle in her body was tight as their rhythm increased until she wasn’t sure how much further she could go. Her breathy moans had turned into her chanting his name over and over again.

“Barry… Barry… Please…”

Barry made a high-pitched whimper and his blush deepened. He suddenly moved his arm that had been propping her leg up and moved his free hand to between their bodies, searching for half a second for her clit.

And then his fingers vibrated.

She wasn’t sure if she screamed or not, although her throat did hurt a bit for the following few hours, when she climaxed. Her heart was beating for fast she wondered if it might beat out of her chest. Her body tingled with the aftershocks of her orgasm and she was faintly aware of Barry’s hips slamming into hers and his body shuddering in his own.

For half a minute, he laid on top of her, his body a comforting weight on top of her as she regained her breath and her bearings. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled to her side, giving her a small chill when the air hit her skin. She looked over at him, her chest still heaving and giggled.

Barry looked over at her and smiled. He was completely recovered. He started to laugh as well.

While the two of them devolved into a pair of naked scientists, laughing at the aftermath of having sex with each other, Caitlin couldn’t help but notice a certain feeling in her chest. Like something she’d gotten used to missing had suddenly been returned to her again. The feeling spurred her to, in a break of laughter, move in and kiss the scarlet speedster lying next to her.

He kissed her back.


	2. I'm Not Trying to Stop You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry walks in one morning to Caitlin running on the treadmill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I've had this idea in my head for months and only now finally sat down to write it. Hope you like it!

Ever since the collider exploded and Barry finally awoke from his coma, he felt consumed with this sense of electricity. The lightening buzzed underneath his skin constantly, and only relieved with the wind blowing past his face as he raced down the streets of Central City.

And the lightening was buzzing now, with some unknown reason, at 4 in the morning.

Barry took a pillow and pressed it over his face and groaned. He didn’t have anything to do for three more hours, and Wells and Caitlin had some sort of problem with him fighting criminals without their help.

“Stopping robbers is not something you should be doing to pass the time,” Caitlin had said, while Cisco mewled like a hungry kitten at the small tear in his suit (“You’re faster than a bullet and still managed to have a guy sneak up on you?” “I was distracted?” “DISTRACTED?!”) that some kid with a switchblade managed to poke through.

“I’m fine, Caitlin, really,” Barry had said for the millionth time, showing her his arm and the lack of any injury, “I’m a fast healer!”

She hit him upside his head, eventually wrangling a promise from his mouth that he’d only fight petty crime “during approved hours.”

Wells had just chuckled.

Barry looked over at the clock, squinting his eyes at the bright red numbers.

4:01am.

“I’m going to the lab,” he said to himself, looking at the ceiling for just a few more seconds before whirling into a cloud of speed and lightening.

\--

The last thing he expected when he entered the building was for all the lights to be on. He slowed down to a more reasonable jog, looking around for anything amiss. He didn’t have a gut feeling of anything suspicious, peeking around corners and keeping light on his feet.

Eventually he reached the main room and found the reason for all the lights.

Caitlin, dressed in a pair of shorts and a loose shirt, hair in a ponytail, running her heart out on the treadmill.

He walked over to the glass wall of the room, but she didn’t see him. That, or she was ignoring him. He tapped on the glass.

She jumped, shrieked, and slowed down in such a way that her legs went out from under her and she was thrown off the treadmill.

“Caitlin!” he yelled, darting into the room and catching her before she could fall to the ground, “Are you alright? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” His hands were on her arms pulling her into a standing position. Her feet stumbled out from underneath her until she regained her bearings.

“Yeah, yeah, looks like just a bit of rug burn,” she gestured towards her shin that had scraped against the belt, “And a blow to my pride,” she said, sheepishly. She quickly looked herself over, a blush rising on her cheeks, “No harm done, Mr. Allen.”

“Well, I’m sorry, again.”

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Caitlin asked, strolling over to the still-running treadmill to turn it off. The new silence in the room was relaxing, “It’s just past four.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Barry said, following her out of the room and into the main area, “What about you?”

“Same,” she said, taking a few bobby pins out of her hair and setting them on the table before fanning herself.

“Working up a sweat, instead?” Barry smiled.

She blushed and smiled in return, “I was only on there for a mile or so before you came barging in.”

“Barging?” Barry grinned, “I’m too graceful to barge.”

She rolled her eyes in response, taking a towel and rubbing it along her shoulders and the back of her neck before letting her hair down, “So why did you come here?”

He shrugged, “Well I was too antsy to stay home, and you nixed being a super hero to pass the time, so I decided to come here.”

She wrinkled her nose, “Are you still having trouble sleeping?”

“Not that much. Just pent up energy I guess,” Barry replied, leaning against the desk and watching Caitlin run her towel along the back of her neck again.

“You need a hobby.”

“I fight crime in my spare time, baby,” Barry winked at her and she giggled.

“Have you tried taking up jogging?” she teased.

“At this kind of hour? I might get mugged,” Barry said and smiled when she responded by laughing. His heart sped up, just a little.

She must’ve caught her reflection in the computer screen because she huffed and began to mess with her hair, “You really screwed up my run, there. Took my out of the groove.”

“You can always keep going,” Barry said, gesturing to the treadmill, “I promise not to be judgmental of your speed.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Why were you running, anyway?” Barry asked, looking at her carefully, “Have you been doing this pretty regularly?”

“Well,” she paused and a shadow passed over her eyes, “I figured if we were going to be fighting crime, I should improve my cardio.”

He smiled and joked with her until she had to jump into the shower and change and he had to clock in at the precinct, but something felt off.

It felt like she was hiding something from him.

\--

“Oh my God,” Barry groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

2:37 in the morning.

He turned over on his bed, looking at the half-finished model ship on the table. Along with the 17 completed ones behind it.

Joe had suggested it to him as a relaxing activity, but they were finished so fast if he used his powers. And it felt forced to do them slowly.

He got up, walking over to the bathroom and rubbing his eyes, squinting at the reflection in the mirror.

He flossed. Twice. He looked at the clock again.

2:47.

\--

Even though he’d stumbled into it before, it was doubly as shocking to see Caitlin on the treadmill again at 3 in the morning. This time he stayed out of sight until she finished, nearly an hour later. She stumbled off the treadmill like a newborn horse and grabbed her bottle of water and towel. He let her take a few gulps before making his presence known.

“Barry!” she said, surprised, jerking just enough to spill a bit of water on her shirt, “Having trouble sleeping again?”

“I could say the same about you,” Barry jerked his head towards the exercise room, “You were working for over an hour in there. Are you training for a marathon or something?”

Caitlin’s shoulders slumped and she sighed, taking another drink of water, “No, not really.”

He put his arm over her shoulder, herding her towards a chair and sitting down with her, “Hey, Caitlin, tell me what’s going on.”

Her chin quivered just a bit until she shut it down and just sighed, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her legs and covering her face, “I just… I’m just having trouble sleeping sometimes.”

“Why?”

“It’s… It’s about Ronnie,” she said quietly.

“I’m so sorry, Caitlin,” Barry tried to pull her into a friendly side-hug, but she shook her head and pulled away, looking at him directly in the eyes.

“It’s not like that, Barry,” she said, before having to look away and sigh. She twisted the ring on her finger before slipping it off, “You know what my aunt told me after he died?” she asked softly, “My aunt’s a widower. She told me it would be hard for a very long time. And that I would cry every day. And then I’d only cry every now and then. And then I’d eventually stop crying altogether. And that my heart would change as time went on.

And I thought that there was no way that could ever happen. I loved Ronnie so much. It felt like I never stopped crying. Even when I came back here,” she gestured to the lab, “I’d go to the bathroom just to cry. But then it just,” she snapped, “I went to bed one night and I realized I hadn’t cried the entire day. And I didn’t really want to.”

“Well that’s… a good thing, isn’t it? That you’re moving on?” Barry gently said when she’d been quiet for a few seconds.

“But I…” she looked forward before looking back at Barry, “I didn’t want to move on. I wanted to love him for the rest of my life. But my heart, my body, it just… Moved on without telling me.”

Barry looked at her, and she looked at him, for what felt like a really long time, although that might’ve been the speedforce talking, before he took one of her hands in his own.

“Caitlin, the same thing happened to me when my mom died,” he started slowly, “I would cry at school and at Joe’s and then, one day, I just didn’t anymore. And it was a lot of guilt, thinking that I’d finally gotten over my mom’s death and it hadn’t even been a year. But it… It wouldn’t have been right to have kept on being sad.”

“I know,” Caitlin said softly, taking her other hand and brushing away the tears that had started to fall. Barry belatedly realized that he’d started tearing up too, “I know, Barry, you’re right. I just need time to get used to it, I guess.”

And then she pulled him into a hug.

“Wow,” he said, “You’re really sweaty.”

She giggled, “Shut up.”

\--

And so that was how it was. For the next few weeks, whenever he felt too agitated to sleep, he went to the lab. Sometimes Caitlin was there, sometimes she wasn’t, but they’d talk while she was on the treadmill about any current cases, about things with Iris, about what Joe had made him for dinner the night before (“Three pounds of pulled pork?” Caitlin looked at him, her face flushed with exertion and her eyes so wide he had to laugh, “On ONE sandwich? How?”

“I used a baguette.”)

and slowly he found himself looking more and more forward to their encounters. He started coming every morning, long before the sun came out, and noticed she was doing it too.

And then, one morning, she got off the treadmill after a particularly hard run (in which she told him to “Stop making me laugh! You’re ruining my rhythm!”) she stepped off the belt and her legs stumbled underneath her and gave out.

He caught her, his arms clutching hers against her chest to keep her upright, and when she stood up, her face was inches from his, and her face was flushed and sweaty and he told himself, internally, a million times to lookathereyes lookathereyes lookathereyes.

But he couldn’t. His eyes darted down to her lips, and she leaned in, and they kissed.

She was already breathless from the run, but he felt all the blood drain from his brain and felt almost dizzy with exhilaration. And eventually they had to part because Caitlin couldn’t get enough oxygen through her nose and Barry was left to just stand there, looking at her as she gulped down air.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry,” he blurted out.

She looked up at him as though he’d just slapped her, “What?”

“I mean, no, I’m not sorry. I mean, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I mean.”

She leaned in to kiss him again and this time, he brought his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck.

The kiss was everything a romance novel talks about. It was electricity between them, which might have been real electricity but Barry couldn’t manage to open his eyes to check. He could practically feel the surges of hormones coursing through his veins from his brain to all throughout his body. And she was moving against him as though she felt the same way; her fingers moving through his hair, pulling it at the nape of his neck until he moaned in her mouth.

And, just like the romance novels, the kiss ended with her pressed against one of the glass walls of the room, his hands brushing against the bottom hem of her shirt, her eyes darkened and pupils dilated, details he just barely managed to register before kissing her again.

Eventually his lips parted from hers, kissing down her neck, tasting the salt of her sweat as she gasped softly, over and over again, “Barry… Barry…”

Her hands were underneath his sweater, her nails lightly scratching over his lightening-approved abs and brushing just above his belt as he sucked a hickey on the junction of her neck and shoulder. She arched her back to press her body against his, and his hands grabbed her hips and pulled them firmly against his own.

She pushed against his chest and just smiled when he looked at her in confusion before pulling off her shirt and sports bra, throwing them in the general direction of the treadmill.

He swallowed in response when she raised her eyebrow, “We don’t have all day, Mr. Allen,” she said in her professional-voice.

He might have a thing for her professional voice.

He practically ripped his sweater off and was unbuckling his belt at record speed while she shimmied off her shorts and when they were both completely undressed, he pressed his body against hers and her body against the glass and kissed her again, his hand hooking underneath her knee when she raised her leg up to his hip.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked when one of her hands reached between them to touch his cock and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

She let her head fall back against the glass, her lips swollen from the kissing and the hickey dark and purple on her neck, “I’ve been wanting to do this for a very long time.”

He felt himself blush at the compliment as he leaned to the side and hooked his hand underneath her other leg, letting her wrap them around his waist as he reached between them and positioned himself.

Actually entering her he started to feel out of breath. Her hips rolled against him, bringing him fully inside and for a moment, they just looked at each other. He felt goosebumps tingle themselves all the way up his spine, and then he moved.

She moaned softly, rising her hips to meet him when he thrust back inside.

They kissed nearly the entire time, their moans muffled against each other’s lips, occasionally breaking away to kiss along their necks. Her hips rotated against his as he moved up into her, and it didn’t take long for him to fall apart, his fingers reaching between them to vibrate against her clit until she fell apart in cries of pleasure.

They both kind of melted onto the floor, panting. He swallowed, catching his breath and caught her eyes. She smiled at him.

They started to laugh until she crawled just a bit forward and they melted into kisses again.

\--

“What the Hell is that?” Cisco said, pointing to the Caitlin-sized smudge on the glass wall. Said smudge-causer walked into the room right as Barry began to stutter an excuse, a bottle of window cleaner in her hand.

“Oh… Um… I uh…” Barry looked at Caitlin.

“Barry fell off the treadmill again,” she said, spraying the window.

\--

“Show me the future, Gideon,” Wells said, pacing back and forth across the room. The AI smiled at him.

“Of course.”

The newspaper projection flashed into the air, and Wells nearly choked.

No longer was there the **Flash Missing Vanishes In Crisis**. Instead, there was an article about the incoming carnival.

So panicked about the change, he managed to miss the announcement in the lower left, declaring the birth of a new addition to the Snow-Allen family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on angelaandmels.tumblr.com for any updates on fics, and sometimes I post pics on there that never end up making it on Ao3. Always open to prompts and ideas for future fics.
> 
> Love your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I adore comments and any sort of feedback. Feel free to follow me at angelaandmels.tumblr.com for updates on fanfiction or to send me prompts for this drabble collection. Thank you for reading!


End file.
